


Setting Sail, Coming Eventually

by dugwrites



Category: Bastion
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dugwrites/pseuds/dugwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evacuation setting, the buildup of Kid and Zia's romantic relationship and their first time doing the frickle frackle.</p>
<p>Almost crumpled this one up and threw it away (metaphorically, I write in Notepad++) but then I thought of the title and started laughing really hard. I had to rewrite more than half of it from the first draft but the title still makes me laugh, so...</p>
<p>Anyway, it’s the only thing I have suitable for Valentine’s Day since I’ve been focusing on the private eye AU and non-writing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Sail, Coming Eventually

It didn't take long for you and The Kid to get together after the Bastion become a vessel of exploration. "Together," everyone called it, not "dating." It wasn't like the two of you could date. It was hard to call anything you did a date when really, you were just going somewhere else in what was essentially home. You liked it, anyway. Kid and Zia, _"together."_  
  
Sometimes, he would spend time with you in your tent, even borrowing it for naps. The poor guy deserved it. He insisted on being the one without a tent, saying he was used to sleeping on the floor. Always outside when it was hot enough, or in the forge when it wasn't.  
  
Of course, Zulf insisted you kept the tent flaps when inside together. He'd give The Kid a suspicious glare too, which made him bashful at first, but he just rolled his eyes at it now. All you would do with him in there was hold each other close, hold hands, maybe share little kisses, or play with each other's hair. Talk, sing and hum, or just be with each other quietly.  
  
That was all being together meant for a long time. It was enough, though it was clear sometimes that one or both of you wanted more at times.  
  
When the Bastion would touch down somewhere and Kid would go trailblazing with machete and hammer to clear the way, you went too. The elder two opposed it at first, but they couldn't stop you. They wouldn't insist on going themselves either, Rucks too creaky with age and Zulf not fancying the idea of bugs and branches falling on him. It became a regular opportunity for the two of you to be alone.  
  
It was there in the various clearings of woods, jungle, and bog, under the spottled shadow and light of sun through the canopy, that the two of you began kissing like you had always wanted. Raw desire let loose, without hesitation or restraint. Through his clothes, feeling his body, firm and muscular. He explored you too, and his touch made you feel more sensitive, more aware of your body and every little feeling against your skin. He ran his hands on you firmly, squeezed tight, or brushed with tantalizing lightness.  
  
He told you how soft and warm you were. How he loved how you responded to his touch. He was like that. He picked up on things physically better than he learned any other way. Without having to be told, he got that he drove you crazy when he nibbled at your lips or your earlobe, or ran his hand down the inside of your thigh, or kissed you on the neck right near the throat, once in a while gently biting just enough so that you felt his teeth, though always licking at the same place afterwards as if to try and soothe you.  
  
In turn, you told him how he made you feel. Not just what you had told him so many times before. That he made your heart glow, made you feel safe, comfortable. Your best friend as much your boyfriend. No, about how he made you heat up in your stomach, between your legs, and made your mouth dry. Watching the way he moved, or even just thinking of him.  
  
Once, when you were feeling bold, you confessed that you touched yourself at night thinking of him, imagining, fantasizing. With relief, he confessed he did the same thing over you. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. You laughed together over that. He said you did all those other things to him too, so he'd try not to stare or think of you that way. He just couldn't help it. He'd speak softly in your ear when he said these things. Deep, rumbling, only for you.  
  
If he was physical, you were auditory. You loved his voice. You weren't like him where you could just pick up on subtle cues, so you'd have him tell you. He'd mutter in your ear- saying in that voice, _"that feels good," "just like that," "again,"_ and your favourites, the simple _"mmmm,"_ and, _"yes."_ That's how you knew he liked that you kissed him so hard and needy you left him literally breathless. How you ran your hands up and down his chest and abdomen. He was sensitive in his nipples, you found, so you rubbed at them through the cotton when you clutched at his chest. Then there was the way you held his head and trailed kisses on one side of his jaw, a hand cupping the other side, the other's fingers tangled in his messy hair, thumb rubbing at his sideburns.  
  
In those moments, you came to know each other intimately- but not enough. There wasn't enough time. The others were waiting, they could always follow in worry, and to be found embracing hot and heavy was one thing but while going even further another thing entirely. Eventually, you'd still have to go back and get the others so they could make their observations in their journals and help gather food and resources.  
  
Then, one night you get your chance.  
  
It's a night in the distillery, the boys drinking heavily. You can match Kid drink for drink which means the two of you can keep on while the other two are passed out, which he once told you he found totally hot, but you make yourself the designated sensible one. While Zulf and Rucks yell at each other and drink competitively, he jokes around with you. It's nice. He rarely laughed early on but now you laugh together, him just as much as you. If anything, he was the biggest goof in the Bastion.  
  
Kid doesn't want you to be alone, apparently, because he stops drinking anything but water soon enough. He was always one to sober up quickly. He keeps joking but the silly, drunken look in his eyes melts into the look he gives you when you're trailblazing together. His smile becomes mischievious. You mirror his display. You put a hand on his thigh and he holds it, rubbing his thumb back and forth on your skin. The two of you begin speaking lower, eyes locked. He has these light brown eyes, warm and bright. As far as you're concerned, there's only the two of you in the entire world.  
  
Then Zulf falls out of his chair with a clatter and you notice Rucks sleeping on the bar. Kid sighs. He reluctantly parts to carry them to their tents.  
  
You follow him out but can hardly see anything. It was a dark moon recently and with just the faintest sliver now showing itself, it's pitch dark. You decide to stay in the doorway of the distillery so the light catches you. As you'd hoped, Kid comes back to you once he's done. He still has that look in his eyes but all he does is look. You make an exasperated noise and grab his upper arm to start marching towards your tent with him in tow. He laughs, picks you up, and runs to your tent. That's better.  
  
Once you're in, he lets you down on your feet, and the two of you just start stripping, wordlessly, urgently. With all your layers, and his so few, he's naked way before you. He watches you with that look in his eyes getting hungrier by the second. You know how he feels. You're staring at his body even as you're undressing. You can't get your clothes off fast enough.  
  
Now you're naked too and there's a moment of stillness. Admiring each other, looking one another over, watching the movement of each other's bodies as you breathe together. Your eyes drift over one another before making contact for a moment.  
  
Then before you know it, you're in each other's arms kissing harder than you ever have before and feeling each other up and down, skin on skin. You can feel him hardening against you. He pushes at you gently, a cue you _can_ read. You get on your back on your bedroll. He gets on top of you, immediately moving down to where there was always fabric in the way before.  
  
Now, his hands and kisses and licking and gentle biting make you feel hotter and more sensitive than ever. He touches you all over, not missing one curve of your body, slowly running his hand down your spine in a way that makes you tingle all over, rubbing your hips and your bottom.  
  
"You're so soft," he breathes in your ear. "So beautiful."  
  
You're breathing hard, letting out _ahs_ or _ohs_ in a high, tight voice. He picks up on what make your head rush with warmth quickly, focusing on those. Just enough so your fingers on his back start to dig in then he moves on. He's such a damn tease. You push at him to flip over a little harder than you meant to and he does, landing not too gently and smirking at you once you're on top of him.  
  
You kiss him on the lips, then on the jaw holding his head the way he likes. You feel him under you, rising with a sigh and relaxing. Now it's your turn to explore what had always been covered up before. The hair on his forearms is thick so it comes as no surprise to you that he has hair on his chest, trailing down the middle of his abdomen. You lick at it, right by his nipple. The texture is strange against your tongue, so you can't help but snort against him to suppress laughter.  
  
"Is it weird?" He chuckles. "You don't gotta."  
  
"It's just new, that's all," you say. It is a little weird. It's still arousing. It's him. You suck on his nipple hard and he makes a throaty noise, arms squeezing you tighter. You don't leave the other unattended either, rolling and squeezing at it with the fingers of one hand. Your other rubs at him, feeling out every little hard muscle and soft pocket of fat his t-shirt had hidden before.  
  
Like he had, you touch, kiss, lick, bite at him as he breathes hard. He has a hand in your hair, gently holding onto you, while his other is clenched hard in the sheets and cushioning of your bedroll. Holding back, like he always does. You tell him, "Talk to me. Let me hear you."  
  
"Fuck," he says slowly with pleasure, then adds. "Sorry."  
  
You laugh. "Swear all you want. I'll take it as a compliment."  
  
You look up and meet his eyes. He covers his face with both hands, maybe embarrassed, "Pyth, I'm so fucking turned on."  
  
You chuckle, hot breath hitting his body, making him let out a subdued groan. You're more turned on than ever yourself but you don't say it. You're too impatient for words. You kiss him down the trail of hair on his body until you get to his cock. You just look for a bit and swallow. Gods, you want it in you so bad, but now that you look at it, it occurs to you never really thought the logistics of this through. "Are you uh- is this a normal size?"  
  
Kid sits up a bit on his elbows and looks worried. "I- I don't really know. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I guess you wouldn't. It's not bad or anything! Just, I'm a little surprised. You, uh, you seem pretty thick."  
  
He still looks puzzled and concerned. He doesn't seem especially long but sure enough, when you pull back the skin just covering the bottom of the head of his cock, your thumb just touches the ends of your fingers. You press your tongue against the top of his cock and lick him around the head.  
  
"Hhhhholy shit, Zia," he moans and drops on his back again. Well, he certainly liked that.  
  
You alternate between licking him around the head and up and down his shaft while he moans breathily. You feel at the veins on the top of his cock with your thumb. You've always loved doing same thing with the veins on his hands and forearms. You try once to get him in your mouth so you can suck on him but couldn't manage it. Handling him like this, you're getting wetter than you've ever been before.  
  
"No-" he pants, and you stop immediately, "No more. I'm getting close and I don't want to come yet. I- I wanna come with you, not before."  
  
You smile and crawl up to be face to face with him. He watches you as you do, looking over the twists of your body. Once you're face to face, you kiss again, easily this time. The urgency's faded. Just enjoying each other. You run your fingers into his hair and look him in the eye. "My handsome man."  
  
He just smiles back. Usually, he makes faces when you compliment him. Maybe this time, he's accepting it.  
  
You take his hand and guide it down between your legs. He doesn't try to get his fingers in right away. He feels the thick hair there, and the wetness caught in it from your opening. There he dips in a couple of his rough, calloused fingers, drawing back between your slick folds to the other end until he's pulling up on the hood. He's not hitting the right spot, but just that it's his hand and the texture of it is a turn on. You moan softly in his ear.  
  
He explores with his fingers while you kiss him on the side of his neck just under his ear, feeling blissful. His other hand rubs your back, making you incredibly relaxed. Then he pushes on your clit in just the right spot incidentally and it sends a jolt through you, making you press your head against him and groan. He rubs at you more there, making you pant and moan.  
  
"You like that?" He asks.  
  
"Yes," you breathe.  
  
He flips the both of you over and you just catch sight of his grin as he moves down between your legs. He rubs his hands down the insides of your thighs from your knees as he leans down. One hand keeps rubbing at a thigh while he spreads you out with the other. Nothing happens for a moment, but you feel his breath on you.  
  
He must be admiring you like you did him. He takes a deep whiff. Kid's always been pretty smell oriented. You smile but it turns into a gasp as he suddenly pushes his tongue hard against your opening and licks firmly up to your clit.  
  
He licks eagerly, putting the movement of his entire head into it, stopping to suck on you once in a while, nibbling. You're moaning with his every act. He gets his arms around your thighs and hips, gripping you by bottom and pushing you closer into his mouth. His tongue moves less now, but more rapidly, harder, just as he sucks hard on you. You feel the hot puffs of breath from his nose in your thick hair as he takes you in hungrily. Your back is arching, stomach tightening. The feeling is intense, building quickly, your moans intensifying, and he's not slowing. Your body quakes and you come with a loud moan. You're not sure if he even notices because he doesn't stop, making you buck and quiver, it's just too much.  
  
"Stop," you finally manage to get out. He does, and looks up at you over your spent, sweaty body, heaving with breath.  
  
"Shit, Zia, sorry, I-"  
  
"No, no, I was so into it I couldn't even think to warn you. I'm the one who should be sorry, I know you wanted to come together."  
  
"Well hey, it's not like you got a tank to empty, huh?" He smiles wryly. Then his smile goes and his brows furrow. "Right? I mean, you can go again in a bit, right?"  
  
"Yeah," you smile back. "Actually, come to think of it, uh, it might make it easier to take you."  
  
He pauses, looks down at his own cock for a moment, then looks you in the eye again. You watch as he puts his fingers in his mouth, getting his tongue in between each of them. Good Gods, it's arousing to watch. He leans back down between your legs. He tentatively licks at your clit, but it makes you spasm with an _ah!_ You're still too sensitive, so he doesn't do it again and rubs your hip with a hand. He slides in the first finger and it goes in easily. The sensation is new, making your breath hitch.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Yes. Don't stop."  
  
So he doesn't. The second goes in easily too, but you feel the third. You don't let him know, you don't want him to stop. As he pushes in and out, your wetness builds up and coats his fingers. He adds his little finger and he gets in deeper and deeper, pushing in and pulling out gently to catch more of your wetness and stretch you out slowly until he's down to his bottom knuckles, thumb just keeping him from getting any deeper. It feels good but it just makes you want his cock so much more.  
  
"I want you inside of me so bad."  
  
He stops what he's doing to look up at you. "You sure?"  
  
"Kid, I've wanted it for so long and more badly now than ever. Please."  
  
"I feel the same," he says, licking his fingertips. Taking in the taste of you. He closes his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath. When he opens them again, he crawls back on top of you and looks you in the eye. "I want you so damn bad, Zia. Still, just- If it hurts, tell me to stop. I don't wanna hurt you, more than anything. Don't feel like you gotta just take it for me, alright? It'd kill me for you to regret anything we do tonight. Tell me, please."  
  
You nod.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." You aren't completely sincere.  
  
"Alright," he says, wiping his fingers on the head of his cock, then rubbing it up and down your wetness to get it as slick as he can. He guides it into you. It's still not going in easily so he rubs your clit softly and goes slow, push and pull, like he did with his fingers. As turned on as you are, it doesn't take too long until it slides in fully and suddenly, only it's edge keeping it from sliding back out. The two of you gasp and moan low together.  
  
"Fuck, you're so hot and tight inside," Kid breathes.  
  
"You feel so damn good," you groan. "I'll kill you if stop."  
  
He chuckles. "Got it."  
  
He keeps going, slowly, stretching you out. He bows his head onto you and pants against your skin while you whimper softly, head thrown back. Gradually, he pushes deeper and deeper inside of you. He groans quietly, as much in pleasure as frustration. It must be taking a lot of effort to keep himself controlled. You certainly have to remind yourself to stay relaxed, keep your legs spread, hips wide, let him control the pace. You're so impatient. Finally, finally, he's all the way in and you both stop to moan, taking in the feeling. He fills you up, making you feel the pressure of his cock pushing against you inside though now it doesn't hurt at all.  
  
He thrusts in and out slowly as you bite your lip. It's so good, so good.  
  
Then suddenly, he pulls out completely.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry. It's just I was getting so close again," he sits up and holds his head in both his hands, frustrated, looking up. "Damn it. Just, I don't wanna get off before you do. Don't kill me."  
  
You almost laugh.  
  
"Well... If you're stopping for that, I'll let you get away with it," you smile and pull his his shoulders over so you're face to face again. "I really want to come with you too."  
  
He smiles back. "Thanks for being so patient with me. I- uh, I'm probably gonna have to do that more. I just need a little time to calm down."  
  
He runs his fingers into your hair, gently grasping your head to pull it back. He kisses your throat in the way he knows you like. He keeps his hips against yours, hard cock pressed in the wet folds between your legs. He speaks into you after a gentle bite.  
  
"Am I making you feel good?"  
  
"Gods, I don't even have the words, Kid. Amazing."  
  
"Good. Care about that more than getting off myself, y'know?"  
  
"I figured. You're so good to me," you murmur to him.  
  
He shifts to lock eyes with you, smirking, forehead against yours. "Well, Miss, I do my best, but this ain't entirely for your benefit, 'fraid to say."  
  
His voice gets so low it's barely more than a rumble and his tone isn't so purely gentleness and love as before. "I don't got the words either for what it does to me knowing how I turn you on. Make you lose control. Make you come."  
  
He pulls his hips back enough to guide himself into you again. He slides in easily this time, but you still feel yourself give way inside to his thick cock. He's taking his time and you'd close your eyes to take in the feeling but they're caught in his gaze, so intense. You pant and so does he, your breath and his mingling in the small space between your mouths.  
  
"Mmmmm," Kid groans as he bottoms out inside of you. The look in his eyes is covetous and this time he barely bothers with slow, gentle strokes. Once you're warmed up, he thrusts against you so hard, it pushes your entire body, making you gasp sharply.  
  
"Just like that," you say.  
  
"Tell me how you want it," he says with a toothy grin.  
  
"Faster."  
  
He obeys, rocking your body with his. He has one hand in the small of your back, feeling the arch of your back, the other grasping your hip to push and pull you with him. You find yourself wrapping your legs around him, pulling. You can't help but break his gaze, closing your eyes, gasping, gulping, groaning as he does so.  
  
"Like this?" He asks.  
  
"Yes," you moan.  
  
The sound of his own grunts and sounds pleasure is nearly as arousing as what he's doing to you. So is the way he looks you, what you see when you manage to keep your eyes open for a while, taking the expression in your face and in your eyes. His toothy grin remains all the while, as does the intense look in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me when you're getting close," he says.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Zia," he says, drawn out, savouring the act of saying it. "Say my name?"  
  
He's given you his real name. He still prefers Kid when the others are around, but alone together, he likes when you say it. So you do. Over and over. Even as he has to pull out again, and he rests hip to hip with you as before while your keep your legs around him. More slowly, enjoying the feel of it on your tongue as you say it just as he did with yours. Just as he does now, saying your name right in your ear between sucking and nibbling at your earlobe.  
  
The both of you stop when he pulls back to enter you again, you having to loosen your legs around him a bit so he can. He still pushes in patiently, looking right at you and grinning at your obvious pleasure. After that, he picks up where he left off, hard and fast and making your hands on his back grip so tightly the nails dig in. You move your hips in rhythm with his.  
  
The buildup of pleasure in you is slow, a growing heat instead of the sudden rise and release you've always known. It's a good thing you can let him take control, he's always been far better at restraint, waiting for the right moment. All those nights you fantasized about him, you couldn't help but finish quickly once you got into it. Now though, you remain patient for him and enjoy the ride. And what a ride it is. Your groans and whimpers are getting more rapid, cutting off into each other-  
  
"I'm getting close. I think I'm going to come," you pant.  
  
He groans loudly and pulls out.  
  
He's frowning with grit teeth when you look at him with surprise but he snorts when he sees your face.  
  
"Why?" You whine.  
  
"Well, now you know how I've been feeling," he grins at you.  
  
"You're getting back at me?" You slap his back hard.  
  
"Augh, Pyth. That smarts. You've been scratching back there, you know," he pouts at you. "I wasn't doing it just to be an ass- hell, it was damn tough on me to stop when I did. I wanna- Look, just trust me, alright?"  
  
He smiles at you so that your annoyance melts away quickly. "I trust you."  
  
Kid kisses you on the forehead affectionately and you pull his head down so you can kiss each other on the lips. You can't stay mad at him but whatever he's thinking, it had better be good. This time, he's ready to go again quickly.  
  
You're so eager and stimulated, just him sliding into you, thick cock pressing against you inside, makes your back arch and your hips move into him with anticipation. The hand that had been at your back all this time has changed positions. He's grasping your hips with both hands. You look into his eyes and it's different. He looks downright hungry, almost predatory.  
  
This time he lets go of his inhibitions, the need to restrain himself entirely. He fucks you, really fucks you, from the start. Between all the power and weight he throws into his thrusts and the way he pulls you into him, he slams into you deep and hard each time. His pace quickens rapidly. Now you know what he was thinking. He wants this to last as long as possible, and so do you. The pleasure is so intense, so encompassing, you lose any control of yourself. Your hips move with his and your legs tighten around his hips purely by themselves.  
  
He grunts and groans and curses with more than bit of growl in his voice in your ear, occasionally saying your name. You've never heard him say it that way before. You want to hear it that way more.  
  
You're breathing hard, whimpering, moaning loudly without pause. "Don't stop. Don't stop," you say over and over, breathlessly. You can't think straight. You feel the buildup in your entire body and at some point you switch from _"don't stop"_ to his name. His name you cry loudly over and over.  
  
"Say it. Keep saying it," he demands as he fucks you.  
  
It's too much. You start to say that you're going to come but don't even finish the first word. You come with a moan so loud you feel it in your throat and your entire body shakes with a wave of hot pleasure you feel in every nerve. You pulse inside, squeezing all over his cock, and what he started as a grunt gives way to an intense moan as he comes inside you, holding you against him hard, making sure he stays inside you as deep as possible despite your squirming.  
  
The both of you shake with oversensitivity as he thrusts jerkily a few more times until he's spent, too spent even to pull out. He pretty much collapses on top on you. He's heavy, hot, sweaty, but you don't mind. You breathe heavily against one another.  
  
"God _damn_. I have never come so hard in my life," he says.  
  
"Neither have I," you say. "Holy shit."  
  
He starts chuckling, then full on laughing. You do too, just because he is.  
  
"What's so funny?" You ask.  
  
"Nothing. I don't know. Ahh, I just feel so damn good. This feels so good. Feels right, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah." You cup his jaw with a hand and he nuzzles into it. He sighs with contentment, then gets up on his elbow, turning his head to kiss your palm.  
  
"I oughta stop squishing you like this," he says.  
  
You both shudder as he pulls out. He sits and holds up a hand near you. You're confused for a moment but then you smile and high five him back.  
  
"Nice," he says. "Yeah, sex. Yeah, Zia!"  
  
You laugh. He looks at you expectantly. Gods, what a goof. "Hell yeah, Kid."  
  
He beams at you and leans down to kiss you all over the neck, going, "Mwah, mwah." You laugh even more.  
  
Your bedroll was never meant for two people so the two of you switch places, you laying down on top of him. You can hear his heart beating. Idly, you follow the pattern of hair on his chest with the fingers of one hand, your other arm wrapped around his shoulder, while he plays with the wispy hairs on one of your thighs in turn. He's got his other arm around you, holding you tight, and he leans his head against yours. You feel his breath tickle your hair.  
  
You can't remember the last time you felt so happy and contented. Even the soreness inside you makes you feel glad and a little aroused. You can feel yourself falling asleep so, before you drift off, you say good night and stop playing with his chest hair to get both arms around him and hug tight.  
  
He says good night back with a squeeze and kiss on your head, adding that he loves you.  
  
You mean to say it to him too but you don't know if you get it out before you fall asleep.


End file.
